


I'm Having Your Baby

by striped_bowties



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen, Just a drabble I wrote because I have a thing for pregnant Rachel, M/M, also daddy klaine, and faberry, so I combined them even if klaine is offscreen, surrogate faberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quiet. No one poking her awake and whining about breakfast or muscle pains. No one singing from the kitchen accompanied by clattering pots. No vocal runs from the living room. Not even any soft breaths from a sleeping form beside her.</p>
<p>Now, Quinn wasn’t paranoid or clingy or anything, but she had known, and dated, Rachel Barbra Berry long enough to know that silence was never a good sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Having Your Baby

The instant Quinn woke up she realized that something was wrong. She blinked up at the ceiling (and the glow-in-the-dark stars Rachel had put there before all the furniture had even been carried in), trying to place the cause of the off feeling when it hit her.

It was quiet.

It was _quiet._ No one poking her awake and whining about breakfast or muscle pains. No one singing from the kitchen accompanied by clattering pots. No vocal runs from the living room. Not even any soft breaths from a sleeping form beside her.

Now, Quinn wasn’t paranoid or clingy or anything, but she had known, and dated, Rachel Barbra Berry long enough to know that silence was never a good sign. She sat up slowly, petting a hand over the sheets beside her to check if they were still warm (they weren’t) before climbing out of bed with a grace that years of gymnastics had earned her. She grabbed the white fluffy robe from the hook by the dresser and wrapped it around herself, raising her hand to hide her yawn (not having anyone to hide it from was no excuse for bad manners) before padding barefoot out of the bedroom.

”Rachel?” she called softly as she narrowly avoided tripping over a lonely shoe by the threshold. (Rachel had gotten messy lately but Quinn hadn’t had the heart, or the courage, to tell her.) The sight that met her in the living almost made her heart catch in her throat.

Rachel was sitting on their ugly but sinfully comfortable couch, propped up against a mountain of pillows and resting her no doubt swollen feet on the coffee table in front of her. She was still dressed in one of her enormous pink nighties and her long dark hair was tangled from sleep, but her eyes were just as bright as ever as she turned towards her.

“Hi,” she said quietly and her smile was so soft and calm that Quinn could feel all tension drain from her body in a heartbeat. She smiled back, not even caring how pathetically love struck she must look.

“That’s a neat trick you’ve got there. Bet you’re going to miss doing that in a few months.”

She looked down to where she was balancing a mug of tea on her pregnant belly. She snorted softly. “Believe me, there are _very_ few things about this that I’ll miss. And please, like you didn’t do it too when you were expecting Beth.”

“Mm, guilty as charged.” She crossed the short distance to the couch and plopped down next to the pregnant brunette, immediately leaning her head on her shoulder and sighing contently. “What are you sitting here staring into nothing for anyway? You almost gave me a heart attack when I realized that I’d woken up on my own accord for the first time since I moved to New York.”

Rachel hmm-ed. “The baby decided to wake me up by playing football with my bladder so I had to get up and then I didn’t feel like going back to sleep, so… well, I ended up here I guess.”

Quinn smiled. “He seems to have a lot of energy, if nothing else.”

“You have _no_ idea – I’ve warned Kurt and Blaine that they’ll most likely have to spend the next couple of years with no sleep and bucket loads of coffee, but they just wave me off and keep cooing at my stomach! I feel like they’ve been talking more to him than to _me_ lately!”

“Rachel, this baby is a mix of _you_ and _Kurt_ – I think they’ve braced themselves for a lot more than just sleepless nights and an energetic kid.” Rachel huffed. “And they don’t talk to your stomach more than to you; they’re just that kind of parents. If one of them could get pregnant the other one would be permanently attached to that belly.” She placed a hand on Rachel’s stomach and rubbed her thumb softly over it. “I think you should count yourself lucky, little guy. You’ll have plenty of time to get spoiled rotten with attention when you get here, no need to start earlier than necessary.”

Rachel didn’t say anything, but she was staring at Quinn’s hand with an unreadable expression on her face. Quinn didn’t ask her about it, she knew that she would tell her if it was something important. They stayed like that for a long time, with Quinn cuddled into Rachel’s side and Rachel sipping her cooling tea and absently stroking a hand through her girlfriend’s hair. Quinn could feel her occasionally tensing up and drawing in a breath as if to speak, but she always seemed to change her mind and relax against the cushions again. So Quinn closed her eyes, burrowed closer against her and waited.

“Do you ever think of us having kids of our own?”

And there it was.

Quinn raised her head just enough to meet Rachel’s eyes. “I thought you didn’t like being pregnant?”

“That has nothing to do with it and you know it.” She paused. “And I do like it, just not this close to the delivery date when everything aches and I look like a whale.”

“You don’t look like a whale. You’re adorable – you’re always adorable. And also really really hot.”

“And you’re stalling.”

“Am not.”

“Am too.”

She sighed and dropped her head again. “Do _you_ ever think about having kids?”

Rachel draped an arm over her belly affectionately. “Yeah, I do. I’ve always known I wanted kids – you know, after I’d made a name for myself and I needed a break from the spotlight. And that’s still the plan, I don’t want a baby before I’ve even gotten my first big role but… I do want one. Ever since I got pregnant I’ve felt such a… _connection_ with the baby, it’s just felt so _right_ and not even in a maternal sort of way. I mean, there’ve been some hard times when the line between mine and theirs have gotten a bit blurred, but this is not my baby, not really, and I’m fine with that. I still love it, but it’s not mine. But if I feel like this as a surrogate… then how can I even begin to imagine what I will feel when it’s mine?” She paused again, glancing shyly over at Quinn. “When… when it’s _ours_.”

Quinn was silent for a long time. She could feel how tense Rachel was against her and she hated to leave her hanging like this, but her thoughts were buzzing around like crazy and she needed to get this right.

In the end she decided to make it simple.

“I want one too. Not now, but once I have more than an internship and you’ve taken New York by storm, then… yeah. I do.“

The grin Rachel gave her was almost too much for her heart to take. Then she leaned down and kissed her and yeah, she could totally handle having a baby. If it was with Rachel, she was pretty sure she could handle anything.


End file.
